


Fuego y acero.

by Nande_chan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como siempre, terminarían en la habitación trasera, donde el fuego derretía el metal y el metal contenía la explosión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuego y acero.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> Fico hecho hace un tiempo por el cumple de Carli.
> 
> Nada me pertenece.
> 
> Es curioso, aunque en un principio no me gustó cómo quedó, ahora que lo releo me agradó bastante. Cosas que pasan, supongo. Es la primera vez que escribo de FMA, así que cualquier comentario, sugerencia o lo que sea es bienvenido.

Cabello negro mezclándose con una dorada trenza en la blanca superficie de una almohada. Un cuerpo mitad metal se fundía con otro que era de fuego, un subordinado caía bajo el mando de su superior.

Y ésta no era la primera vez y tampoco sería la última.

Todo había comenzado hacía mucho, cuando Roy estaba en una especie de depresión por la, entonces reciente, muerte de Hughes. Cuando Edward estaba frustrado y abatido por la pérdida de otra oportunidad para encontrar la piedra filosofal. Y, verse juntos en ese momento fue algo casi natural, algo que pasó y que hizo que ambos se desahogaran. Además, aquella noche también pudieron culpar al alcohol.

Sí, en definitiva todo había sido culpa del alcohol y de su estado de ánimo. Ninguno diría lo contrario y nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido. Simple y fácil.

Pero, la simpleza y facilidad del asunto se fue al diablo cuando llegó una segunda ocasión y se fue aún más lejos cuando la tercera repetición sucedió. No había estado de ánimo al cual culpar, no había alcohol, no había clima raro ni alegato de una posible transmutación o siniestro hechizo que valiera. No había nada, y excusar sus actos con una verdad que no estaban dispuestos a admitir era demasiado. Era algo para lo que ninguno estaba preparado, no ahora, y tal vez nunca.

A pesar de los juramentos miles de veces hechos de que esto no volvería a repetirse, ambos habían perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas veces esto había sucedido.

Era una locura. Una vorágine de emociones que surcaba el ambiente y hacia que la atmósfera fuera sumamente pesada cuando ambos se encontraban a solas, frente a frente. Sin saber qué hacer o cómo comenzar a discutir un caso mil veces pensado antes. Cómo planificar una estrategia que ya había sido preconcebida. Cómo llegar a un acuerdo que ya había sido establecido y a lo que no había nada que agregar. Así era siempre, sin nada qué decir, nada qué hacer, nada qué intercambiar. Sus mentes gritaban "tiempo de irse", pero sus cuerpos hacían la ejecución de ese pensamiento algo imposible.

Y la atmósfera volvía a cambiar a algo más. Y leían entre las líneas, veían lo que el otro en verdad quería decir y, sin quererlo, contestaban con la misma sinceridad.

No había miedo ni incertidumbre en ese momento. Tampoco reclamos ni excusas morales. Sólo deseo.

Deseo de querer ir juntos a la habitación que había detrás y conseguir algo del placer que les había sido negado de forma constante a lo largo de sus vidas. Sólo era eso.

Era complicado, ambos negarían la existencia de algún tipo de emoción que los uniera en un plano más allá del profesional. Negarían con facilidad la existencia de cualquier lazo que los ligara, negarían tener cualquier relación. Para ellos no habría preocupación hacia el otro, ni confianza ciega, ni nada. Sólo era acción y pasión, adrenalina y mucho placer. Eso era todo, el resto era una existencia negada.

Como siempre, terminarían en la habitación trasera, donde el fuego derretía el metal y el metal contenía la explosión.


End file.
